The Day I Kept My Sanity
by SkyeElf
Summary: I, Kei Violet, am being forced to mary some high French Wizard for status, money, power... But as I sit at my friend's wedding, a newcomer asks me to dance... Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was requested by Z-Aquarius-Kai and Susan Sewell. I own not HP, nor the OC. She belongs to one of those lovely girls.**

**Without further ado, I give you…**

**The Day I Kept My Sanity**

**Kei's POV**

It was Fleur's wedding. Fleur, who settled for a mediocre existence with a bloodtraitor. A Weasley too – William, I think, was his name. But everyone called him Bill. Not that I begrudge her the happiness he so obviously causes her. She's my friend – and deserves to be happy. I quite like the Weasleys too – even if they were bloodtraitors and poor. It proved to me that true happiness isn't something you can buy.

This, however, was something my parents never understood. They'd forced me into an engagement with some high French Wizard, who had also been taught at Beauxbatons, but had searched for a job in Politics. Wanting recognition. How I loathed his type. Not a sense of humbleness did they have. Arrogant, narcissistic, egotistic… somewhat moronic too.

This particular wizard was my date to tonight's festivities. He wore a neat suit – he was quite easy on the eyes too, though that didn't matter to me.

Fleur didn't care for the scratches that covered her husband's face – it wasn't something I had exactly expected from her, poor girl. She was so much more… caring than I always thought.

He lifted an eyebrow at me. I scowled at him. Couples were dancing joyfully around us, and this moron couldn't think of asking me to dance? What did my parents see in this man? Money, status, power.

I snorted loudly.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I gave him a cross between a smile and a glare – if that's even possible.

A shadow fell over me. I glanced up. I thought the newcomer looked somewhat familiar.

"Vill you dance with me?" He asked, casting a careful eye at my date. The Frenchman shook his head slowly. I smiled sweetly at my date and took the man's extended hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Do you mean you don't know me?"

Ugh. Egotistic moron. I pulled away, only to be pulled back.

"I apologize; it's just that most girls, or women, throw themselves at my feet."

"Don't expect me to do that, though."

"I von't. My name is Viktor Krum."

Krum, Krum, Krum… Oh! He's a Quidditch player! Now I know where I knew him from. He was Fleur's fellow champion a few years back!

"Now I remember you! I was at school with Fleur that year!"

He chuckled.

"I thought you looked familiar!" He laughed. Finally he pulled me onto the dance floor. To my surprise he was a great dancer. I had expected him to stumble, step on my toes or my dress – but he did neither.

"That man… vos he your date?"

"He's supposed to be." I said darkly. "But he's too worried about his status to dance with me."

"Vile it vill only raise mine." Krum said, twirling me around. My hair, dark charcoal, swerved behind me and came to a stop on my shoulders. We paused mid-dance – his face nearly inches away from mine. I was a little out of breath from his dance. Our hands were linked in the air. His mouth quirked into a smile.

"You hav beautivul eyes." He said, laying his accent on thick. I felt myself blush. I've been complimented many times on my blue eyes, though tonight it meant something different.

"Thank you." I answered, not being able to look away from his warm gaze. Goosebumps rose up my arms. I knew what was coming. It felt so good – yet it was so wrong. Goosebumps felt that way too.

"Your date is coming this way." He said, his eyes refusing to leave mine. "I take it you do not like him?"

"Not one bit." I reassured him. Krum smiled again. I liked it when he did that.

"Very vell." He said, lowering our entwined hands and fingers to our sides. "Vhat vill make you go out with me again?"

"Get my parents to stop this stupid engagement." I growled. Viktor laughed at my expression. His face drifted down a few more inches before he lightly brushes his lips against mine. I felt them. The sparks. Something I never felt with my date.

The latter was about to tap Viktor, who was now suddenly not Krum anymore, on the shoulder.

He was interrupted by a bright blue light entering the tent. All festivities ceased. A lynx appeared out of the blue light. Viktor's hand gripped mine tightly and he apparated with me – sensing the danger. We'd heard only one sentence.

"_The Ministry has fallen…"_

I opened my eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked, out of breath.

"Safe." He said, entwining his fingers even more with mine. "I apologize for just taking you – I don't know… I don't think I really am sorry."

I smiled at him.

"Again, where are we?"

"At my home."

"Which is…?"

"In Bulgaria."

"That's a long way from home." I commented. He dipped his head.

"I know. But even that place is not safe anymore."

"He's getting stronger, isn't he?"

"Potter vill sort it out."

"So we trust in Potter?"

"It seems like it."

"And I'm stuck here?"

"I could always take you to your home."

I considered my options. One, go home and be forced to marry Mr. Status, Money and Power, and lose my sanity slowly because if a loveless marriage – stay here and I don't, I don't have to marry or lose my sanity. After the war I could just… oh, heck, I don't know. I glanced at Viktor again.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised. I nodded.

"You'd better."

. . .

**A/N: Okay, hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was meant to be a one-shot originally, but due to the reviews and the number of alerts I received, I am adding another chapter. Also I was threatened with death… You guys had better review!**

**Thanks to Z-Aquarius-Kai, BookWorm77071, Muentiger, Batmarcus, XoXMaxikumculleNXoX and Avarellia Ebony.**

**Chapter 2**

Viktor led me into his home. Modest, yet stylish. Warm colours throughout, browns, reds and murky oranges. He gave a tour of the house. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. The dining area was in the kitchen. It wasn't what I expected a Quidditch star to live in – much less the famous Viktor Krum.

"You sleep here." He said, showing me to a room.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling. He opened the door and pushed it open lightly. The room was decorated similarly to the rest of his house.

"It's lovely." I commented, unsure of anything else to say. He nodded satisfactorily.

"Thank you – my mother did it." He leaned in the doorway. I badly wanted to shower and get to bed, it was rather late; only I had no clothes to wear. I wore a light blue dress – signifying the school I was so proud of. It went to the floor, elegant and fitting. A long slit ran up to the top of my knee, exposing a long leg that was strapped into a silver sandal. I noticed his eyes linger on said leg.

"She did a wonderful job." I added.

He smiled.

"Can I go bathe?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, smiling coyly. He motioned for me to follow him down the hall. "There are extra towels on the railing."

I blushed scarlet.

"I need clothes." I mumbled. The colour of his face replicated mine.

"Of course… I shall get some for you. Use the bathrobe for now." He disappeared.

Once I felt clean, yet exhausted, I got out and folded myself in a too large bathrobe. It was warm and fuzzy – even though it wasn't even near winter time, I was shivering.

"It's the best I could do." He said nervously, motioning to the pile of clothes in his hand. "I don't make a habit of keeping women's clothing in my home."

The pile consisted of his own clothes.

"It'll do." I reassured him, accepting the pile.

. . .

The next morning I was awakened by a loud knocking on my bedroom door.

"Miss Violet, you should get up!"

How'd he know my name?

"I'm coming!" I answered, getting up. I'd slept in a pair of his boxers and a large T-shirt. I had to tie my silk scarf that I wore to the wedding around my hips to keep the boxers from slipping down. I wished I had my wand – then I could at least transfigure or shrink his clothes to fit me.

I remembered the wedding – what had happened?

I wrenched open the door, Viktor was still standing there. He himself hadn't gone through the trouble of getting dressed. My eyes took in his finely sculpted chest. Definitely a Quidditch player.

"What happened?" I asked, speaking fast, forcing my eyes to his dark ones. I hoped he could understand me through my accent.

"They were attacked seconds after we left."

"_Pas!_"

"Everyone is all right." He said soothingly. "Fleur sent her patronus, they are all fine, just shaken."

"And my fiancé?" I forced myself to ask.

"He vill show up in an hour."

"Why?"

"He vos worried."

"He needn't be."

"But he is."

"I don't want him here."

"Neither do I."

"So we pretend we are not home?"

He laughed. "That is an inviting prospect, Miss, but we must face him."

"Krum, what are you not telling me?" I asked, feeling his words were to distract me.

"The Ministry of Magic has vollen." He said. "The Dark Lord has won."

"But Potter is alive?"

"Yes – were he dead I'm certain ve vould know."

"Then how can you say the war is won? The war has just begun!"

He quirked a smile. "And ve are going to fight?"

"Unless you're a coward!"

"Ve both know that I am no coward."

I smirked in satisfaction. "Will my fiancé take me with him?"

"Not if you don't vant him to."

I smiled. "Good. Now, how about some breakfast?"

A few minutes later we were seated in the kitchen. Neither of us had bothered to dress, leaving it for after breakfast. After all, we had about 45 minutes before my fiancé would show up.

"So, vhy don't you like your fiancé? What is his name?"

"He's Roland McFerrin – and if you were forced into marriage, wouldn't you be irked?"

"Is that vhy you vere so villing to stay with me?"

"_Oui._" I admitted. "But not the only reason."

"Vhat vas the other reason?"

I considered him, surprised that a blush was not creeping up my chheks.

"You kissed me." I said.

"It vos barely a kiss." He countered.

"It was there, nonetheless."

"But vot about it?"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel something." I scoffed.

"I von't deny it, Miss Violet, but I just met you. It was a spur of the moment… thing."

"And you bringing me here?"

"Instinct."

"Do you wish to get rid of me?"

"No." He sighed. "I did veel something – a spark, as some would put it."

"So."

"Vhat?" He laughed. "My instinct is a bit ov a bother at times. But I veel saving you vas a good choice to make."

There was a knock on the door. Both Viktor and I jumped.

"Rory, the door." Viktor said softly. A house elf hurried from the kitchen to the front door.

"How do you know my name?"

"Fleur told me about you. She knows how you veel about marrying that other man. She and I have become rather good vriends since the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I'm glad to hear that." I smiled, stirring my cup of tea lazily. "And please, call me Kei." My legs were at my side, precariously situated. I realized I was flirting with him. And he was flirting back.

"Morning… What is going on here?"

Both Viktor and I looked up.

"Ve are having breakfast." Viktor answered, frowning. The table was laden with bacon, eggs, muesli, pancakes, muffins and every other breakfast food in existence. Rory the house elf hadn't known what I liked, thus she prepared everything.

"Yes, but why are you not dressed?" Roland demanded.

"We just woke up." I answered bitingly. He looked me over, realizing the clothes I was wearing wasn't mine.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes." I answered evenly.

"Certainly not your own?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Roland's eyes widened. "You slept with him!" He raised his finger accusatorily. "You slept with him! You're a… you're a…"

"Iv you are here to throw around accusations, I want you to leave me home." Viktor said, standing up.

"But… she's engaged to me!"

"And I saved her life – not like you, who ran away."

Roland looked murderous. "This is not the end!"

"You are correct, this is just the beginning."

Viktor rose from his chair and escorted Roland out gruffly.

Once he returned he grimaced. "Imagine that, he doesn't think of the vact that you have no clothes with you, and suddenly I am a rapist."

"Don't fuss, Viktor." I said, standing up. "But I do think I should get some clothes – I can't live in yours." _Even if they do smell heavenly._

"I shall ask Rory to go get you some clothes, is that all right?"

I nodded.

"Meanwhile I'll have to loan you some more." He mused. "Though I'll have to shrink them."

"Speaking of, do you know where my wand is?"

"I'm sorry, no. You can borrow mine whenever you need it, though."

"Thank you."

He led me to his room where I received a pair of clean muggle clothes. Men's clothing. Black trousers and long-sleeved T-shirt. My knickers were fine; I'd washed them the previous night.

"Thank you."

"You already thanked me."

"Get used to it."

He grinned.

"You should veel vlattered – I don't normally share my clothing, much less wait on my guests myself."

. . .

**A/N: Please review and tell me where you think this is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Batmarcus, Muentiger, Z-Aquarius-Kai, Susan Sewell, Avariellia Ebony and Blairx6661. **

**It's a bit short, but I hope it amuses you.**

**Chapter 3: Viktor should avoid the kitchen. **

I wandered around the house, not knowing what to do with myself. I didn't know what I could do – it was not my home. I chose to sit in the living room, reading one of the many Quidditch magazines that littered the house.

There was an article on Viktor and his flourishing love life. To me it seemed he had none to speak of, but who am I to judge? I've been here not even a full day.

According to the gossip magazine, he was currently dating some heiress from Germany; a photograph of the two of them took up the majority of one A4 page. Viktor was waving up at the page, or at me as it were, and the heiress held his arm loosely. Both dressed for a formal dinner. He looked rather handsome in a suit. And the German girl, blonde hair with bright blue eyes, was pretty. Much prettier than me, but not Fleur. Nothing could win over veela ancestry.

"I didn't take you vor a gossip."

I jumped at the voice behind me. His head was leaning over my shoulder.

"I'm not," I quickly defended myself, "I'm just bored."

"That means I'm being an avful host."

"It's not your job to entertain me, Viktor, I'm here for protection." I said, looking back at the page. His presence above my shoulder caused me to have a heat flush.

"I know – but I vant to make your stay at least a bit enjoyable."

"That's a sweet notion, Viktor, but I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden." He said sincerely. "I velcome your company."

"Even if you don't know me?"

"I'll get to know you. Now, how about some lunch?" I glanced at the clock. It _wa_s nearly lunchtime.

"All right." I agreed. He led me to the kitchen, where I expected Rory the house elf to be busy.

"Where's Rory?" I asked.

"Shopping." He answered, looking pointedly at my clothes. Oh yeah – I was wearing his. I opted for boxers again, seeing as they were the only things of his that suited me _and_ nearly fit me.

"But I like your clothes!" I protested in an attempt at humour. "It's so…"

"It's not your style, Kei." He said, bending down and taking a pan from a cupboard. He pointed his wand at the stove, and a small fire burst to life. The pan floated over and settled on the fire as he rummaged in another cupboard.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Rummaging in a cupboard." He answered. I bit back laughter.

"Yes, that much is obvious – what are you looking for in that particular cupboard?"

He submerged, showing me his trophy. A can of sauce.

He twirled his wand again, and various food items floated into the room, setting on the counter near him. A knife started to chop the mushrooms and an onion.

"Wait – are you making lunch?"

"Yes, I'm entertaining you."

"By making me watch your attempt at cooking?"

"Vhat do you mean my attempt?" he asked, insulted. I stood up, scanned the ingredients and shook my head.

"I don't pretend to know everything, Viktor, but I'm fairly certain from that -" I pointed at a cookbook, propped open at one of my favourite dishes, "- calls for sugar or baking powder. Flour and salt is a safer bet."

The Quidditch star turned a dashing burgundy.

I laughed lightly, taking the wrong ingredients and putting them to one side. He summoned the salt and flour, and set to work.

A few minutes later, I don't know how in Merlin's name he did it, but his hair was dripping with egg white, his face covered in flour, his shirt was soaked in vinegar and his hands were glued together. I had quickly run to the bathroom.

"Viktor?" I asked tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, revealing his colourful… attire.

"Kei…" He was taken aback. "You veren't supposed to see me like this."

"Now this is awkward." I laughed. I lightly took his sticky wand from his grip. I snatched up the towel and wiped it clean. I elegantly tapped the wand on his hands, and they sprang apart. Next I twirled it, making the cooking ingredients disappear from his person.

"There we go." I handed him back his wand. "Now – will you allow me to help, or are you intent on making a traditionally sour dish sweet?"

"I think I vill make it sweet – like you." He wiggled his eyebrows. His kempt eyebrows. He probably had a sort of prep team.

"I am supposed to be engaged, remember?" I reminded him.

"I see no ring." He noted. I felt the place where a ring would have lain.

"Indeed."

Our faces were millimetres apart. I could feel his breath – smelling of jam – on my lips. My senses were overwhelmed. My heartbeat sounded loudly in my ears, threatening to make me deaf; my eyes were closed, blocking all vision of the admittedly handsome man in front of me; I smelled the sweet sugar and I felt his slightly rough hands in mine…

I pulled back. I didn't know him that long, and here I stood, intoxicated in what could be considered eerie manner.

I reached for the flour and set to work, not forgetting the scarlet colouring my cheeks.

"Peaches are nice." He said, stopping my busy hands.

"I don't understand."

"Peaches?"

"Yes?"

"Your cheeks?"

"It's a metaphor?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's good. You know what a metaphor is."

. . .

At dinnertime neither of us approached the kitchen. Rory the house elf had taken us underhand, forbidding us from the kitchen unless we wanted water – her kitchen was a mess!

Poor dear.

Instead we waited patiently for her to enter carrying our dinner.

I would be allowed to wear the clothes she shopped for tomorrow, she said, because all of it needed a first wash. Thus I was still parading in Viktor's boxers.

BANG!

The dining hall was immediately invaded by wizards and witches I recognized as the French justice system.

"Monsieur…" The Head Auror stepped forward. "We are here to retrieve Miss Violet – we've been told you've… taken her."

"No, I took him." I interrupted. "Now leave, Monsieur, and tell Roland that we are over."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Long time, no see. I was on a bit of a breakdown with this story. But after an emotional time, I'm back and ready.**

**I know Kei's English is a too good, but I feel I would do the French an injustice if I try to write a French accent. Thanks to Muentiger, Avarellia Ebony, BookWorm77071, Blairx6661, Shikaku Ryoko and Batmarcus for reviewing.**

**Chapter 4**

The French Aurors left Viktor's home, tail between their legs. The head auror tried to explain that Roland was worried, but I told him that I didn't really care – the man didn't trust me, and I didn't need that in my life.

"Are you all right?" Viktor asked once they'd all gone.

"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled at him. "Though… can I please go to bed?"

"It's early." He pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm tired." I said mindlessly. He looked at me questioningly before agreeing and standing back to let me pass.

"You don't have to ask me, you know, this is your home as vell as mine."

I smiled at him again. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You're very velcome, Kei. Can I ask you a question bevore you go?" He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Yes?" I answered, looking around to him. His hand didn't leave my shoulder.

"Your name isn't Vrench." He said. "Why?"

"My parents had been in Japan at the time she fell pregnant with me." I explained. "So they gave me a Japanese name to commemorate it."

"That is very romantic." He smiled, his hand slid from my shoulder to my arm. "I don't see how your parents could vorce you into a marriage with this Roland vellow."

"I can." I grimaced. "They have debt, and me marrying Roland is one of the only ways to cover that debt."

He gawped at me. "They sold you to pay vor their debts? And you just let it happen?" He demanded, anger clouding his eyes.

"I didn't exactly have a say in the matter." I shrugged. "Now I do."

"Why is that?"

"I can tell them you de-flowered me." I said. Viktor inhaled his own spit, his arm slipping off my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He coughed a few times and banged himself on the chest.

"Vot?" He was clutching his chest, heaving.

"You heard." I said, laughing on the inside. "Please, we wouldn't actually have done anything, Viktor, we'd be lying."

"I know, but Kei, think of how your family will see you! You vill be thrown out onto the streets!"

"And? Viktor, _amoureux, _I am old enough to take care of myself! I just needed a way out." I said, stroking his dark jaw softly. He stared at me with dark, brooding eyes.

"Vot did you just call me?" He asked, unsure of himself, though his eyes fixated on my face.

"Sweetheart," I translated for him, "And I won't be a bother to you any longer." I started to walk away, only to find a strong hand on my wrist.

"You must stay. How else vill ve convince them?" He asked, grinning skewly.

I jumped up and slung my arms around him in a hug, too happy to control myself, to think of what I've been taught.

"I vould not vant you to be considered as a thing, Kei, you are much more," He let me go.

"_Merci_, Viktor!" I thanked him in delight. He chuckled, steering me to the hallway.

"Go get dressed, Kei, my clothes do nothing for your vigure."

I wanted to laugh, because the figure I had was a 1.

I made my way to the guestroom, hoping the house elf had returned with clothing for me by now. I wasn't that tired, I just wanted to be alone.

Viktor's clothes were really slipping down my thin hips.

I always envied other girls. I was thin, my hips not protruding to give me the perfect hour glass figure. Maybe it was for the best, my chest wasn't that big either.

On the bed lay several boxes of newly bought clothing. I opened the nearest box, finding a pair of stylish female trousers and a shirt. I quickly changed my clothes and packed them away in the closet that stood in the room.

I was living with a relatively strange man, it seemed, at least until the war was over.

I didn't mind, Viktor was kind.

. . .

Once dinner arrived, I made my way from my bedroom, where I'd been reading a fantasy novel.

"Vhere vere you the vhole day?" Viktor asked as he entered the dining room.

"In my room," I replied, he pulled the chair out for me, ever the gentleman, "you have a very interesting collection of books,"

I sat down and he pushed me towards the table in gallantry.

"So you vound something vorthvhile? I admit not to have gone through the bookcase in years, there hasn't been time." He explained, sitting down besided me at the round table.

"You surely have time now, don't you?" I pondered out loud as two plates of steaming food appeared on the set table.

"I do. I should really get to my library, shouldn't I?" He laughed, turning to his meal.

We at in silence. I was unsure of what to say.

"I shall take you out tomorrow," He said after a while, "a place where the Dark Lord can't find us, or your parents." He mused, before quickly adding: "Or Roland."

I nodded, wondering what he was on about.

"I cannot keep you locked in here, Kei, you should be vree to do as you please." He said, biting into his baked potatoes.

"But I do do as I please," I defended. He laughed heartily.

"I know, but keeping you here von't make this feel any less like a prison," He said, his expression sour, "I don't have to practise, the Quidditch season was cancelled." He shrugged, his shoulders drooped. I reached and patted his shoulder. He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up.

"You can practise with me!" He said after a while. I looked up slowly.

"What?" It wasn't a very literate question, but it burst out of my mouth.

"Yes! I have to keep in shape so my career stays intact after the war," He smiled, "And my cottage has several charms on it, so we can't be spotted."

"I don't know how to fly," I said quickly, wishing he'd let this madness go. I had been given the option of learning to fly at school, but never grasped it. Height wasn't my friend.

"I'll teach you!" He exclaimed, the potato on his fork flew across the room and struck a photograph of a man right on the nose. "Sorry," He set his fork down, "That vas bad manners."

I giggled. It was something I hadn't done in a long while, it sounded strange in my own ears.

"But you look better, I must say, in these clothes." He said, eyeing the top I was wearing. It wasn't spectacular, just form-fitting. He winked at me, causing my cheeks to turn as red as a clown's nose.

"_Merci_," I said softly.

Perhaps he wasn't shy, but I was.

...

"Come on, Kei, wake up!" Viktor yelled, diving onto my bed. I already was awake, but laziness lept me rooted under the warm covers.

I sighed, rolling him off the bed. Viktor laughed, the sound deep and rich, echoed around the room.

His hand sneaked up as I got out from under covers. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the floor.

I laughed as I wrestled with him to get up, but he continuously grabbed my ankle or my leg, tickling me into submission.

Finally I got up, even if it cost me pulling his hair.

"You cheated!" He said, though through laughter. He heaved as he got up, his large limbs struggling against gravity.

"No, you let me win." I bit back, crossing my arms childishly. He put his arms around my shoulders, just hanging onto me in a familiar and new way, even if it was new it wasn't necessarily unwanted.

"Come on, Kei, get ready, we're going out." He said, letting go of me. "Today we visit America!"

...

**A/N: Next chapter we go to America!**


End file.
